pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Child (age)
The Convention on the Rights of the Child defines children as anyone under 18 years. In everyday parlance we speak of children up to the age of 12-14 years, after which it is named 'younger' or 'adolescent'. The youth is the period of young / child, and also the collective name for the children / youth. Sometimes the prefix "youth" distinguished from "child", the first relates to older children. Contents * 1 Modern youth stages ** 1.1 Baby ** 1.2 Toddler ** 1.3 Toddler ** 1.4 Nursery ** 1.5 Schoolchild ** 1.6 Adolescent * 2 Adolescent * 3 The child in earlier times * 4 Kind of ... * 5 Children Settlements in Netherlands * 6 External link Modern youth phases Baby A baby or infant is a child up to approximately 1 year. A newborn (first days or weeks) is also known as fledgling. A baby is born with some reflexes but evolves over time, physically and mentally . A baby learns to include sitting, standing and walking, these are gross motor development.''Because the baby much in contact with his parents he learns to respond to other people. This is a ''social development. A baby also undergoes a lot of 'fine motor development "he learns to play with his feet and picking up blocks. A baby is about three times heavier than at birth and about one and a half times as long. Toddler A toddler in the Netherlands is a child of about 1 to 2 years. In Belgium, these children are usually called toddler. A toddler learns among other games, build towers with blocks, climbing stairs and kicking a ball. Especially the language acquisition now moves forward with giant strides. Toddler A child between 1.5 and 4 years is called a toddler . The language is exploding and cognitive skills develop rapidly. The growth rate of the child decreases of about 25 centimeters per year to about 8 centimeters per year. A toddler learns his world coming against obstacles like things that are not allowed by his parents. He also learns that the toddler is an individual and learn to see themselves separated from his parents. This can lead to temper tantrums , also referred to as the "toddler puberty ". Kindergarten A toddler is a child of about 4 to 6 years. As the child grows older, there is more outside influence necessary to develop new features. A child's first visit to the primary school (Netherlands) (about 4 years) or to the kindergarten (Flanders) (2 years and half) where he can learn a lot. Toddlers learn among other colors, signs and the principles of reading , writing , crafts , climbing, cycling , lace bows and play with other children. A child grows an average of 8 centimeters per year. Schoolchild A school child is a child of 6 to 13 years enjoy education. In The Netherlands a schoolchild in group three to eight of primary school . In Flanders, the child is the first to the sixth grade of primary school . The child learns that include writing, reading and arithmetic . Learning plays an important role. Motor skills can be taught now. Schoolchildren go to clubs and associations, which are given include swimming and music lessons, or go to part-time education . Generally, there is an ever greater variation in performance between individual children. Girls are finally mature faster than boys which later follow. In this age the children will gradually learn to deal with money and they get pocket money from their parents. The thinking is still strongly dominated by what it perceives child, with little cohesion and cause-effect relationships. Adolescent In finding puberty rapid changes are taking place at a biochemical level with implications for physical characteristics and emotional and social development. When an adolescent begin the reproductive organs to function and come under the influence of hormones, the secondary sexual characteristics develop. This is the period in which the adolescent discovers everything in terms of sexuality , and to a partner (boyfriend / girlfriend) overlooks. Television , internet and read magazines play an important role in that quest. Adolescents groping brighter boundaries, what others can experience as troublesome. Also get teenagers called growth spurt which they grow much faster than before puberty. In western countries usually follow adolescents education at a secondary school ( VMBO , HAVO , middle , ASO , TSO , BSO , KSO or VWO ). Some teenagers have their first job or holiday work (such as newspaper delivery, general help in a grocery store) to make money as an additional pocket money or even to finance studies (in part). [Adolescent Countries and languages differ in the age periods with adolescence are indicated. For the Dutch language, the word adolescence came into the scientific literature instead of the age period which were previously denoted with puberty. Today this is the period between puberty and adulthood. In this period is sexuality very important, and change a lot of 'uncertainties' in 'certainties'. The adolescent is' busy adults to be. " See for example the journal Child and Adolescent . The child in earlier times As appears from the need to describe the rights of the child, these were not always obvious. From the Middle Ages is known that children were no different than seen as small adults. From the time of the industrial revolution is well known that children as fully-fledged workers were employed, which does in some countries is still happening. The modern conception of the developmental stages of the child have arisen in the course of the last century. The biography of Constantijn Huygens and his brother Maurice instance, paints a very different picture education: a rigorous and intensive training from childhood with little space for free play. Kind of ... * Child means, except a person of a certain age, too: descendant of, specifically son or daughter . In this meaning is "child" is not bound to an age. Someone remains his whole life, "the child of his or her parents . " * Metaphorically is a child of its time someone signed by something that is evolving significantly over time, as social values. Child Arrangements Netherlands The Law of 25 June 2014 to amend the General Child, the Law on child budget, the Employment and Assistance Act, the Income Tax Act 2001, the Act 2000 and any other laws in connection with reform and austerity of the child controls (Law child reform schemes) 1 was adopted after amendment to the bill following the 2014 Budget Arrangements . The number of child control, ie social security and tax relief for parents is reduced from eleven to five, with descriptions in approach (for details see separate articles): * to support the costs (with descriptions of how it is; for current versions see separate articles): ** child benefit (AKW): for young children € 760 per child per year for older children more and more in the case of a single earner with a disabled child living at home (TOG-cup) ** child budget (WKB): means-tested benefit ; a joint assessment income of € 20,000 per year, the allowance € 1,000 per child per year for the 1st child, a little less for the 2nd child, but much less for these children, with some extra for older children, and € 2,800 per year extra for a single parent; fell by 7.6% of the increase in income * to work and to combine care for children (promoting participation, does not change): ** income-related combination tax credit (IACK) tax credit if a young child is when both partners work or single working parent; up 4% of the increase in income from current employment of the lower-earning spouse or the single from € 1,000 to € 2,100 per year with an income of € 5,000 to € 33,000 per year; below the discount nil, above the maximum ** childcare allowance (KoT): means-tested benefit ; specific compensation for the cost of care; the fee is a percentage of the costs; This percentage depends on the joint assessed income ) * free textbooks There expire or be integrated with the five remaining schemes (as already included in the above descriptions): * The separate standard minimum rules for a single person with children (WWB, IOAW, IOAZ, AOW, ANW, TW) that the general social assistance benefit level is higher for a single person. 2 As a single parent too child and child budget will receive the disposable income of a single parent with one child in the minimum requirements to be higher than that of a couple without children. It is noted, however, that the additional demand / expenditure for the first child in a single parent household are lower than that of a second adult. Furthermore, the standard minimum rules for a few not dependent on having or not having children. 3 * tax credits : ** single-parent tax credit ** parental leave - for employees who make use of the right to parental leave (employees with at least one child from 0 to 8 years old in the household) * deduction living children - parents who do not receive child benefit for a child under 21 and whose the child is not entitled to student and are maintained by their parents significantly * education allowance and school fees (regulated in the Fees and Educational Allowances Act, abbreviated WTOS or Wtos); from an income of around € 34,000 the WTOS building with 30% more per euro earned * parents' allowance for disabled children living at home (TOG) Under this Act for 18+ students in adult general secondary education (VAVO) persists. Category:Relationship Category:Child